Reservación en Marylebone Road
by TheOtherHolmes -She
Summary: John y Sherlock tienen una reservación en Marylebone Road por su aniversario, en el restaurant las cosas se ponen un poco picantes cuando John decide juguetear un poco bajo la mesa; un juego que terminará con ambos encerrados en uno de los baños del restaurant.
Hola a tod s. En este decidí escribir "un poco" de mis 3 cosas favoritas: JohnLock *-*, películas y aunque se lea mal; Asesinos en serie, pero sólo es una pequeña mención.

Sé que el titulo no atrae mucho pero el escrito NO es tan aburrido y malo como lo parece el título. Bueno… espero que no les parezca tan aburrido como para dejar de leerlo en las primeras líneas y que me puedan dejar algún comentario sobre lo que les pareció.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la completa autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **"** **Reservación en Marylebone Road"**

\- _¡Esto es magnífico, John! Los asesina sin siquiera tener que tocarlos. Hace que se enfrenten entre ellos y quien tenga el verdadero deseo de vivir será quien gané el asalto._

 _-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Sherlock?! –_ Gritó John desde la ducha.

\- _El instinto de supervivencia, John. Ellos eran del tipo de superviviente que sería capaz de comerse a su compañero si fuese la única fuente de alimento._

 _\- De acuerdo… sólo espero no tener que estar en una situación como esa teniéndote a ti como mi único compañero. –_ Dijo mientras dejaba que el agua tibia se deslizara por su espalda.

\- _Oh, por favor, John. No seas tan dramático. Yo no sería tu_ _ **Armin Meiwes**_ _y tú no serías mi_ _ **Brandes**_ _. [1]_ – Dijo tratando de no reírse, probablemente John no sabría que quería decirle con eso. 

_\- Hmm… ¿Se supone que eso deba tranquilizarme?_ – Vaya que sabía de qué le hablaba.

\- _No lo sé, ¿lo hace?_ – Dijo en tono burlón.

\- _¡Por supuesto qué no! ¿Tienes idea del miedo que me da dormir, sabiendo que eres un psicópata y que en cualquier momento se te ocurriría hacer uno de tus experimentos conmigo?_

 _\- No seas ridículo, John. Yo no… Para eso tengo a Molly en la morgue._ – Dijo mientras se quedaba pensativo. ¿De verdad John lo creía capaz de hacer eso?

\- _Bueno… sé que sonará cruel, pero, me alegro de que siempre haya un cuerpo en ese lugar._

 _\- Oh, John. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Sabías que esas personas tienen familia que ya no los volverá a ver? Ten un poco más de respeto, ¿quieres?_

 _\- Oye, un momento. Tú mutilas sus cadáveres y guardas sus partes en el frigorífico. Yo hago un simple comentario sobre lo que hay en la morgue y, ¿soy yo el que falta al respeto?_

 _\- Es en nombre de la ciencia, John._

 _\- Sí, claro; Sr. "EsEnNombreDeLaCiencia"_

 _\- Ah… Sólo míralo, John. Es tan elegante. Uno de ellos podía hablar pero estaba privado de la vista, el otro podía ver lo que pasaba pero no podía decir nada. –_ Sus ojos brillaban como los de un pequeño niño que está dentro de una dulcería.

 _\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? –_ Dijo completamente incrédulo.

\- _Usa tu imaginación, John. Una boca puede ser cerraba de muchas maneras; dos de ellas serían cosiéndola y otra, utilizando una clase de pegamento muy potente. La primera que te mencione fue la que el asesino usó, sabía que le tomaría un poco de tiempo, pero, él tiene toda una vida para hacerlo._

 _\- Mhm… pero el hilo podría cortarse fácilmente, Sherlock._

 _\- No si es uno especialmente grueso y mucho menos si se asegura de dar una segunda cosida._ – Sonrío de lado.

 _\- Buen punto, pero… los ojos serían más fáciles de pegar, ¿por qué coserlos también?_

 _\- John, John, John. ¿Cuándo entenderás? Es obvio que un hombre como él no puede arriesgarse a tomar una mala decisión. ¿Por qué arriesgarse pegando los ojos si puede coserlos de igual manera que la boca? Es ir a lo seguro, John._

 _\- Cierto… supongo que tienes razón._

 _\- Por supuesto que la tengo. Coser la boca y los ojos fue lo "complicado" lo que seguía era sólo para darle un toque divertido; el "mudo" trata de acercarse al "invidente", éste lo siente e inmediatamente comienza a formarse en su cabeza la idea de que alguien ha llegado para ayudarlo; espera una respuesta por parte de quien supone que va a ayudarlo pero al no recibirla, una nueva idea salta a su mente: "si no está aquí para ayudarme es porque debe ser quien me tiene aquí en contra de mi voluntad, no habla porque probablemente sabe que reconocería su voz"._

 _\- ¡Fascinante!_

 _\- Lo único que queda es luchar o morir. Caminó a tropezones y para su sorpresa se percató de que sobre el suelo había objetos que sin duda le ayudarían para defenderse; sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el objeto más cercano: un gancho para carnes; muy eficaz para hacer algún daño. Se dispuso a ir contra su secuestrador y terminar con todo de una vez. El "mudo", sin poder hacer nada más que tratar de esquivar a toda costa los ataques, se dispuso él también a jugar; teniendo la ventaja de ver los movimientos de su contrincante pero corriendo el riesgo de dar un paso en falso y terminar acercándose demasiado como para que el otro terminará pescándolo._

 _\- Eso es injusto. ¿No se supone que ambos deberían haber tenido las mismas ventajas y desventajas?_

 _\- Probablemente uno de los dos se portó más mal que el otro y eso le valió una desventaja más. Pero aún hay más, John. No le bastó con hacerlos pelear, ambos tenían una cadena sujeta de un collar que estos usaban, esta era halada por una máquina con pinchos que terminaría con la vida de ambos en cuestión de segundos, cada collar poseía la llave que abriría el candado del otro; una vez más la ventaja era para el "mudo", se decidió y se arriesgó a acercarse y terminar con la vida del "invidente" para así proclamarse como el vencedor y ser merecedor de su tan deseada libertad…_ \- Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su corazón latía con intensidad. Sin duda Donovan tenía razón cuando decía que esas cosas lo excitaban.

En ese momento John salió del baño tras haber disfrutado de una amena y relajante ducha.

 _\- ¿Y ya tienes una idea de quién es el responsable? –_ Dijo mientras se secaba el cabello.

\- _No, aún no acaba la película._ – Dijo sin despegar la vista del televisor.

\- _Espera… ¿qué? Creí que todo lo que estabas diciendo lo habías deducido de un caso que leías._

 _\- Es obvio hasta para el más idiota que eso es algo que no podría pasar en la vida real._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _\- Nadie tiene la imaginación ni el ingenio como para hacer todo eso, John._

 _\- Tú sí. Tú sí que lo tienes._

 _\- Lo sé, John. Pero no estoy lo suficientemente aburrido como para hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Estás diciendo que de no ser porque estás "entretenido" en algo, serías capaz de hacerlo? –_ Dijo mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

 _\- Pff… por supuesto que no, John. –_ Sonrío y le guiñó el ojo. - _¿Vas a salir?_

 _\- Sí, vamos a salir._

 _\- ¿Vamos? –_ Enarcó las cejas

\- _Sí, Sherlock. Tenemos reservación en el restaurante Marylebone Road. No lo habrás olvidado, ¿verdad?_ – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacía la izquierda.

- _Emm… No, claro que no. Reservación por… -_ Tragó saliva. – _Tu cumpleaños. ¿Ves? No lo olvide._

 _\- ¡¿Mi cumpleaños, Sherlock?! ¡¿Mi cumpleaños?!_ – Le lanzó la toalla a la cara. - _¡Es nuestro maldito aniversario, Sherlock!, ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado!_

 _\- Lo siento, John. El último caso me dejo un poco atareado y me olvide por completo de que hoy era nuestro aniversario._ – Lo miró y puso ojos de cachorrito regañado sabiendo que John lo perdonaría.

- _Está bien, voy a olvidarlo si te das prisa y te metes a bañar para irnos lo antes posible que ya es tarde._ – Volteo al sillón para tomar su abrigo.

 _\- ¿Qué? Pero, John… He rentado toda la saga de películas para verlas esta noche._

John se acercó a la mesita frente a Sherlock, se inclinó un poco y tomó la caja de la película.

 _\- ¿"Saw", Sherlock? ¡¿"Saw"?!_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

\- _¿Me vas a cambiar por las malditas películas de "Saw"?_

 _\- No deberías menospreciarlas, John. Son muy buenas._

John no dijo nada, se acercó un poco más hacía Sherlock con una expresión de rabia en su rostro. Cualquiera diría que lo estrangularía ahí mismo. Lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa, lo levantó del sillón y empujándolo hasta quedar dentro del baño cerró la puerta.

\- _¡No saldrás de ahí hasta que te des una ducha, Sherlock Holmes! –_ Sentenció.

 _\- John… Sí sabes que puedo abrir la puerta desde dentro, ¿verdad?_

\- _¡Cállate y metete a la maldita bañera! ¡No me hagas llamar a la Sra. Hudson y decirle que tiré todas las cosas para tus experimentos!_

 _\- ¡Ja! No lo harías, John Watson._

 _\- ¡¿Sra. Hudson, le importaría subir un momento?!_

 _\- ¡No, no, John! Ya me metí a la bañera._

 _\- Así me gusta._ – Dijo triunfante mientras sonreía.

\- 30 minutos después -

 _\- ¡Dios santo, Sherlock!_ – Gritó la Sra. Hudson dejando caer el vaso con agua que sostenía y llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrir sus ojos.

 _\- Pero qué demonios…_ \- Dijo John cuando salió corriendo de la cocina para tomar a la Sra. Hudson por los hombros y guiarla hasta la escalera.

\- _¿Cuál es su problema? –_ Dijo Sherlock mientras se revolvía el cabello.

\- _¡¿Cuál es su problema, Sherlock?! ¡Estás desnudo! ¡Ese es su problema!_ – Había adoptado la típica pose de una madre que reprende a su hijo.

\- _¿Y? Vivo aquí, estoy en todo mi derecho de estar desnudo. Además, ¿qué hacía aquí?_

 _\- Subió porque le pedí una aspirina y un poco de agua. –_ Negó con la cabeza. – _Vístete antes de que regresé._

 _\- ¡Estar vestido es aburrido, John!_

 _\- ¡Para ti todo es aburrido, Sherlock!_ – Le lanzó la camiseta morada que tan bien se le veía.

John bajó las escaleras para verificar que la Sra. Hudson estuviera bien. (Si me lo preguntan, yo habría muerto si hubiese visto a Sherlock así *-*) Sherlock se puso la camiseta sin muchos ánimos y se terminó de vestir.

 _\- ¡John, ya es hora!_ – Iba bajando las escaleras mientras se terminaba de abotonar las muñequeras de la camiseta.

 _\- Sal y para un taxi, enseguida te alcanzo._

Sherlock paró inmediatamente un taxi, apuró a John y ambos entraron al auto. Dio la dirección y se sentó junto a John, mirando hacia afuera. En la mayoría del camino ambos estuvieron en silencio, ni siquiera se miraban.

 _-_ _¿Sabe?, mi hijo es un gran admirador suyo, Sr. Holmes._ – El conductor lo miraba por el retrovisor.

\- _Mhm_

John se giró a ver a Sherlock y le dio un golpe en el costado. Sherlock sabía perfectamente que a John le molestaba que en todo momento actuara como un sabelotodo. Miró a John y giró los ojos con fastidio.

\- _Es un placer tener un admirador,_ (aunque el último casi mataba a John y por poco conseguía que él se suicidara) _mándele un saludo de mi parte._

 _\- No se lo va a creer._ – El conductor le dedicó una sonrisa, parecía más emocionado de lo que seguramente el hijo estaría.

John deslizó su mano por el muslo de Sherlock, le sujetó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- _¿Sabías que eres especialmente encantador cuando eres amable?_

 _\- No empieces, John._ – Rehuyó la mirada, se había sonrojado por el comentario de John.

 _\- ¿Acaso no es el hombre más sexy que haya visto, Sr. Conductor?_ – Parecía la típica novia loca que presume a su chico frente a las amigas.

 _\- Amm… sí, por supuesto._ – Echó un vistazo rápido por el retrovisor y se quedó sin habla.

 _\- John, ya basta. Creí que te importaba mucho lo que la gente dice._ – Su rostro parecía un tomate.

\- _No, ya no. Ahora no me importa lo que la gente diga. De hecho, quiero que todos sepan que Sherlock Holmes es mi hombre. –_ Se acercó a él y se recostó en su hombro.

El taxista miró una vez más por el retrovisor; le rogó a Dios que aquellos dos no terminaran desnudándose en el asiento de atrás. Volvió a enfocar su miraba en el camino y un par de calles más adelante se detuvo, les dijo que habían llegado, recibió la paga y se marchó inmediatamente. Sherlock y John entraron al restaurant, uno de los meseros los guio hasta su mesa y ambos se sentaron en silencio.

 _-_ _De nuevo aquí…_ \- Dijo John mientras sonreía y miraba alrededor.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías ir a otro lugar? Porque si es así nos podemos ir y buscar otro lugar, no importa lo que deba pagar, sólo dilo._ – Sonaba completamente nervioso.

 _\- Sherlock, tranquilo. Este lugar es perfecto. Dije eso porque recordé el día que regresaste…_ \- Pasó su mano por encima de la mesa y una vez más sujetó la mano de Sherlock.

\- _Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, tenías esa cosa en tu cara._ – Rio

 _\- Dios… ni me lo recuerdes, no sé en qué estaba pensando._

Un mesero se acercó a su mesa y les entregó el menú, esperó a que ordenaran y se sintió un tanto incómodo al notar que John lo miró por un largo rato (resulta que ahora se cercioraba de que no hubiera otra "sorpresita" como la de aquella vez).

\- _No puedo creer que se te haya pasado por la mente pedir una botella de Saint-Emilion._

 _\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

 _\- Es la botella que pide mi hermano Mycroft cuando viene con Gavin._

 _\- Greg… Se llama Greg. Y en verdad comienzo a creer que lo tuyo con Mycroft se está convirtiendo en un juego de niños._

 _\- ¿Qué importa cómo se llama? En fin… mi relación con Mycroft nunca será buena, eso te lo puedo asegurar._

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y la cena no se hizo esperar más, trajeron una botella cara de champagne y ambos comenzaron a cenar.

 _\- Sherlock, ¿podrías dejar de estar analizando a las personas?_ – Estaba molesto pero no exactamente porque Sherlock se la pasaba mirando de mesa en mesa. El motivo de su enojo fue un chico moreno que no paraba de mirar a Sherlock y que al parecer éste le devolvía la mirada.

\- _Sí, lo siento._ – Se giró y le sonrió.

Una vez más Sherlock estaba distraído, volteando a ver hacía las otras mesas y según John: viendo al chico moreno. John estaba molesto, tomo su copa de vino y se la terminó de un solo trago, colocó la copa ruidosamente sobre la mesa y al escuchar el sonido Sherlock lo miró.

\- _Deberías ir e invitarlo a salir, ¿no crees?_

\- _¿De qué estás hablando?_ – No comprendía el porqué del repentino cambió de humor de John.

 _\- El chico moreno… Ambos se están mirando._

 _\- John, si no fueras tan tonto te darías cuenta de que a quién miro no es a él._

 _\- Por supuesto, si no lo miras a él, ¿entonces a quién?_

 _\- Presta atención, mira sobre mi hombro; a la izquierda, en las mesas al fondo. Dime a quién ves._

 _\- Sherlock, esto es ridículo, no trates de… ¿Ese de allá es Mycroft?_ – Ahora se sentía como un idiota por haber desconfiado de Sherlock.

El mesero se acercó nuevamente a la mesa entregándole a John el postre que había ordenado y volviéndose a marchar en cuanto John le agradeció.

 _\- Tranquilo. No ha venido a espiarnos, viene con Garfield. Ahora bien… el problema es que el tipo moreno si me está viendo y estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento va a venir a dejar su número. –_ Enfocó la vista en su plato y siguió comiendo.

 _\- Eso se puede arreglar…_ \- Se quitó el zapato y sin que Sherlock lo notara se abrió paso hasta la entrepierna de éste y la frotó con suavidad.

 _\- Por Dios, John. ¿Qué demonios haces?_ – Dio un sobresalto y por poco se atraganta con la comida.

 _\- Mmm… nada. Sólo como mi postre._ – Tomó una cucharada de la natilla de chocolate que había pedido y se la llevó a la boca mientras miraba fijamente a Sherlock.

 _\- John…_ \- Tragó saliva. _– Creo que no es el momento adecuado para que hagas eso._

 _\- ¿Hacer qué?_ – Sonrió. – _Oh… ¿te refieres a esto?_ – Hizo un poco de presión sobre el miembro de Sherlock y éste gimió al instante.

 _\- John, para…_ \- Su voz temblaba y su cuerpo se estremecía.

 _\- M-mh…_ \- Negó lentamente con la cabeza. _– ¿Quieres un poco de mi postre?_ – Tomó un poco de la natilla y dirigió la cuchara a la boca de Sherlock.

El roce del pie de John contra su miembro lo estaba volviendo loco y lo estaba obligando a gemir. Miró la cuchara con la natilla y cuando estuvo cerca de su boca lo que hizo en lugar de dejar que John la depositara en su boca fue alzar la mano izquierda para arrebatarle la cuchara a John y chocarla estruendosamente contra el plato frente a él. Alzó la mano derecha y sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de John.

 _\- No juegues conmigo, John._ – La expresión en su rostro daba miedo pero también excitaba de sobremanera a John.

 _\- ¿O qué?_ – Lo retó.

\- _O comerás algo más que esa natilla._ – Sherlock sonrió, haló la mano de John y se llevó a la boca el dedo pulgar de éste, lo recorrió con la lengua y antes de sacarlo le dio una leve mordida.

\- _¿Ah, sí?_ \- Apartó el plato con la natilla. _\- Bueno… después de todo esto es demasiado dulce para mí._ – Volvió a frotar su pie contra el miembro de Sherlock pero esta vez agregó un rápido movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Sherlock gimió una vez más.

Sherlock odiaba que John tomara ventaja de lo sensitivo que era pero John no se saldría con la suya. No esta vez. El mesero se acercó para cerciorarse de que no les hiciera falta nada.

 _\- ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo más?_ – Se quedó justo al lado de John y espero la respuesta de alguno de los dos.

\- _No. –_ Susurró Sherlock.

Sherlock y John se miraban como si fueran enemigos pero en aquellas miradas no había odio, al contrario, estaban llenas de deseo.

\- _¿Disculpé, Señor?_ – El mesero se inclinó hacía Sherlock para escuchar lo que él había tomado como otro pedido.

 _\- Dije qué no, imbécil. Lárgate de aquí._

El mesero completamente ofendido se marchó de inmediato. John no pudo evitar reírse pero Sherlock estaba más serio que nunca.

 _-_ _No tenías por qué haber sido tan duro con él. El pobre sólo hacía su trabajo._ – Tomó la botella de champagne y la vació sobre su vaso. _\- ¿Ahora no piensas hablar?_

 _\- Voy al baño._ – Se puso de pie, se desabotonó el saco y se dio la vuelta. _– 7 minutos._

John se quedó en silencio, ¿a qué se refería Sherlock con "7 minutos"? Miró hacia la mesa en la que hacía un par de minutos estaba Mycroft junto a Greg pero estaba vacía. Bebió lo que quedaba en su copa y antes de poner la copa sobre la mesa, sonrío.

 _-_ _Dios, sí que soy algo lento._ – Comprendió que aquello de los 7 minutos era el tiempo que Sherlock esperaba que le tomara para reencontrarse con él en el baño. Se puso de pie y se dirigió casi corriendo al baño.

Entró en el baño como si tratara de que la gente no lo viera, ya adentro caminó en línea recta, se percató de que había por lo menos 5 personas más aparte de él. Buscó con la mirada a Sherlock y se sorprendió al sentir que lo halaban por el brazo y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba dentro de uno de los baños. Había espacio suficiente para ambos así que no se preocupó por las incomodidades. (Más allá del retrete tras ellos, claro)

 _\- ¿En serio, Sherlock? ¿En el baño?_ – No sabía si reírse o estar nervioso.

 _\- De rodillas._ – Le dijo secamente.

 _\- Escucha, Sherlock. Todo esto es emocionante pero no pienso hacerte sexo oral en un maldito baño de restaurant._

 _\- Te dije que no jugarás conmigo, John._ – Lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas.

John rio, ahora sabía muy bien que lo que Sherlock le había dicho en la mesa era muy en serio. Colocó sus manos en el cinturón de Sherlock y con toda la lentitud del mundo se deshizo de él, prosiguió a desabotonar el pantalón y bajar el zipper dejando caer los pantalones hasta los tobillos de su dueño. Abrió grande los ojos cuando se encontró de frente a la ropa interior de Sherlock y debajo de esta su prominente erección exigiendo atención.

 _\- Tienes exactamente 10 minutos antes de que el mesero regresé y crea que nos hemos ido sin pagar. Si quieres evitar ser el centro de atención de las personas allá afuera, te sugiero que te des prisa, John._

John alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y asintió. Fijó nuevamente su vista en la entrepierna de Sherlock, se acercó lo necesario y lamió su miembro por encima del bóxer ajustado, llevó sus manos hasta el elástico de la ropa interior y con delicadeza los fue deslizando por los pálidos muslos de Sherlock, sintiendo cerca de su rostro la fuente de calor que emanaba de aquel miembro y habiéndose deshecho de la ropa interior una vez más se enfocó en aquel miembro de buen tamaño, con un pequeño toque rosado y completamente erecto.

Lo tomó con delicadeza y, sin hacer esperar a Sherlock, pasó su lengua desde los testículos hasta el glande, al llegar a este lo lamió un par de veces y se lo introdujo a la boca, comenzando a moverse hacia adelante y atrás.

 _\- Hnn…_ \- Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de silenciar un gemido que estaba más que dispuesto a salir. _– Oh, Dios... John…_ \- Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

Sherlock sujetó a John por la parte trasera de su cabeza y lo empujó poco a poco para profundizar su miembro en la boca de éste. John comenzaba a tener arcadas pero se concentró y continuó respirando con la nariz. Se sujetó de las caderas de Sherlock para tener un punto de apoyo y comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez.

 _\- ¡John!_ – Fue lo único que dijo antes de eyacular directamente en la boca de John.

John estaba molesto, odiaba cuando Sherlock terminaba en su boca sin siquiera advertírselo. No tuvo más remedio que tragar y ponerse de pie con ayuda de Sherlock.

 _\- Eso definitivamente fue mejor que el postre…_ \- Se limpió la comisura de la boca.

La respiración de Sherlock era un poco agitada, posó sus manos en el rostro de John y acercándose a él lo besó apasionadamente, pararon de besarse después de escasos segundos pero sin separarse mucho el uno del otro.

 _\- ¿Te importaría?_ – Dijo Sherlock mirando hacia abajo, sus pantalones seguían a la altura de sus tobillos.

John sonrió, se inclinó y con un movimiento rápido subió nuevamente la ropa interior y el pantalón de Sherlock dejándolos justo como estaban antes de lo ocurrido, buscó el cinturón y se lo pasó. Sherlock se reacomodó la ropa y abrió la puerta para salir junto a John.

 _\- ¿Tanta era tu desesperación, Hermano mío?_ – Dijo Mycroft alcanzándolos en el lavamanos.

 _\- Cómo lo…_ \- John estaba nervioso, no esperaba encontrarse a Mycroft en ese momento y mucho menos que él supiera lo que acababa de pasar. 

\- _No mayor que la tuya, Hermano._ – Dijo mientras veía que Greg se les unía.

Era la misma competencia de siempre, ninguno se dejaba del otro y ambos siempre discutían por tener la última palabra.

 _\- Amm… Hola, Greg._ – John trató de entablar una conversación con Greg y dejar que los hermanos discutieran.

\- _Qué sorpresa, John. No esperaba verlos aquí._ – Lucía tan calmado, definitivamente no estaba al tanto del porqué discutían los otros dos.

 _\- Sí, nosotros tampoco esperábamos verlos aquí. –_ Se sorprendió cuando Sherlock lo sujetó de la mano y lo haló.

 _\- Vámonos, John._ – Estaba molesto, al parecer en esa pequeña discusión con su hermano, Mycroft había ganado. – _Buenas noches, Mycroft._

 _\- Buenas noches, Hermanito. ¡Dile a John que se sacuda las rodillas!_

\- _Tú dile a Gavin que se limpié el semen de la parte trasera de su chaqueta._

Mycroft se giró para mirar a Greg, éste le dio la espalda al espejo frente al lavamanos y trato de deshacerse de la mancha que lo delataba.

 _\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!_ – Dijo John mientras se sacudía las rodillas.

 _\- Al parecer no fuimos los únicos ocupados en el baño, John._ – Comenzó a reír.

Caminaron hasta la mesa y como Sherlock había dicho, ahí estaba el mesero esperándolos y dispuesto a discutir. Se dirigieron un par de palabras, se pagó lo que era debido y salieron juntos del restaurant. Tomaron un taxi, dieron la dirección y una vez más se sentaron en silencio.

 _\- Así que… Mycroft y Greg, ¿eh?_ – Había comenzado a reírse y Sherlock se le unió.

Ni una sola palabra más fue pronunciada hasta que llegar al 221B de Baker Street, ambos subieron las escaleras y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Sherlock colocó las películas en el DVD y se sentó en el sofá al lado de John, éste se recostó en su pecho y ambos se quedaron dormidos en cuestión de minutos. 

FIN

[1]: Los nombres del asesino serial y su única víctima. Armin fue acusado de cometer actos de canibalismo aunque su "compañero" Brandes estuviera de acuerdo con la acción, asegurando que su fantasía era ser devorado.

Bueno, eso fue todo. Si llegaste hasta acá te agradezco que lo hayas leído completo. Muchas gracias :3


End file.
